


A another day of forever

by TysonlovesElla



Category: The Two Princesses of Bamarre - Gail Carson Levine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Being married is lovely, but sometimes life throws little things at you that make it even more lovely.
Relationships: Princess "Addie" Adelina/Rhys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A another day of forever

It was time to wake up.

I felt the sun’s rays through the window, I heard the birds chirping outside. Singing their pretty little song, I opened my eyes to see myself in my chambers like always. I started to get up but I felt a strong arm holding me where I was, trapping me. I giggled, he still wasn’t up yet. Silly sorcerer, he didn't need sleep.

I poked his arm, “May I please be released from my prison? I have duties to take care of love.”

I heard a grumpy sigh, “Can’t you stay for a bit longer. Please? I don’t want you to go.”

I turned around smiling softly at my prince. It was so surreal, Ever since our marriage it's felt like every day was an illusion, that the gods would finally have enough and force me back to a dark reality. Sometimes it feels like the most pleasant dream possible, that somehow I found him. That he loved me, that he didn’t give up on me when I was being a coward. Other times it feels like he's an illusion that only I can see. That I dreamt up this lovely man, he doesn't seem real at times. He’s so patient with me, I get him to travel all over to fight monsters and deal with the plights of the people. He doesn't complain in the slightest, he just gets really worried when I get smacked around by a monster. He supports me no matter what I do. He could have any woman he wants, and he chose me, the silly princess who was terrified of spiders and being away from my sister for more than a few minutes. He believed in me, and kept me going. He’s mine, my husband. My lovely sorcerer.

There aren’t enough riches in this world, to make me give him up.

I cupped his face, “You know the kingdom doesn't run itself.”

He flashed me a sad soft smile, “That's true.” and He released me.

As I pulled myself up, I quickly regretted asking him to let me up. I missed how safe I felt in his arms. His sweet scent and lovely feel of his skin pushing up on mine, He pulled himself up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I suddenly wanted to cup his face and kiss his lips, I wanted to stay with him all day. To let him know once again exactly how I feel-

_You have duties to take care of!_ Snapped a voice in my head, waking me up from such forbidden thoughts.

Forget that! I walked around cupped Rhys face and softly kissed his lips. He gasped in surprise but he closed his eyes and placed his hand on my face. I might have duties to my kingdom but my duties as a wife come before the kingdom. I made a promises to myself I wouldn't end up like mother and father, being in a loveless marriage only staying together for their kids. I love Rhys, when I do finally have kids I’ll still love Rhys. I’ll love him no matter what, even if the gods themselves tell me to stop loving him; I’ll dare them to kill me knowing that when they smite my soul, they’ll never take what I feel for my husband. I pulled away staring into his eyes, his lovely eyes. They sparkled and his lips curled into a smile.

“I love you. I’ll see you at lunch.” I stated and put my wedding pendant on and left our chambers.

I felt his eyes on me as I left, which made me smile. My husband was watching me leave.

Ugh father left a mess of things.

It's been two years since he passed and I became queen, and I'm still hearing the complaints of monsters causing havoc. Father really let things slide, right now a lady is telling me about how ogres are attacking the farms.

“We shall take care of it Brickbettle.” I stated, I wanted to make sure I got her name right. I haven't slipped before, but people are picky about these sort of things. One wrong letter can lead to a war or at the very least a lot of apologies. I’ve done this for a long time but I feel the need to remind myself to stay humble.

“I'm most grateful your majesty.” And with that she left.

“Milton! Sent soldiers to her farm and what is the time?”

“It is… noon, and your will shall be done my queen.”

Perfect, Lunch time.

“Announce that its lunch time Milton. I need to prepare Rhys’ lunch.”

Milton bowed and I walked to the kitchen. A lot of people are against this, ‘a queen shouldn't be making food. She should allow her servants to do that’ Of course I wasn’t giving in on this, A wife should at least try to cook for her husband. Granted it's a bit old school to demand from a queen but Rhys doesn't demand it. In fact he doesn't even need to eat, he told me if I didn’t want to do this to not do it. But ... the way his face lights up when he eats my food. It's a joy I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Also, I didn’t trust the servants to cook for him. I wonder how the castle will react when they find out I'm the one who makes the bed at night, Milton would have several kittens. The servants got out of my way, grumbling. And I made the same thing I normally do.

When cooking was done, I made my way to my chambers. As I got to the door, I heard Rhys grumble. What has him irritated?

“Ugh, I can’t figure this out? The spell isn’t working at its highest power. The mana consumption is too high and the effect doesn't work pan out.”

I stood outside the room, wanting to hear what was wrong. If i listened more I might be able to help out. I heard him get up from a chair and pace around the floor.

“And why does my stomach hurt? It feels like I can’t focus but I don’t eat so it can’t be-”

We both realized what it was, Rhys had developed a need for food.

“Um….. Addie! Are you outside the room? Could…. I have some lunch?”

I opened the door and with the delicious food in hand, “Lucky for you I was nearby.” and I sat the food on the desk.

Rhys smiled, gave me a soft kiss and sat down at his desk.

“Grilled Cheese and lemonade, my favorite!” and he started eating.

The way his face lit up as he eats, it was lovely. He's so passionate about everything he does, although I wonder what could have triggered an need for food. He was only eating at first cause it made me happy but now it seems like he needs food like the rest of us. Now that I think about it, he also been sleeping even though he doesn't need that either. Is Rhys becoming human? Would he…. I didn’t think I could even think of the word. That awful three letter word. Would Rhys…

Die?

“Rhys? Are you… feeling alright?”

Rhys eyebrow shot up, “Why wouldn't I darling? Are you worried about something?”

“Well, you’ve been sleeping and eating so I was worried you were becoming human. And that would mean you have a shorter life span.”

Rhys didn’t say anything for a few seconds, he was thinking. That was just long enough for my heart to lurch and tears started forming in my eyes.

“This is all my fault! Everything I do ruins people! I’m sorry!”

“Addie sweetie Please calm down, I can explain this-”

“Everyone dies! It's all my fault! My sister became a fairy cause of me! Mother died of grey death! And now you’re going to die! The only one I can’t lose! You’re going to die and I’m going to be-”

Rhys grabbed my face and crushed my lips to his, my sadness popping like a balloon. I was lost in the sensation of his kiss, the lovely taste of his lips. For just enough I forgot that I might have lost my husband, he was still here. He wasn’t gone yet, He was right here with me. I was going to fight tooth and nail to keep him here.

He pulled back a little, just enough for him to speak. His lips were tempting close, “Are you calmer now? May I speak?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Okay, so my teacher told me about this. The reason he doesn't like sorcerers falling in love and getting married cause love weakens the magic in us. The more I stay with you the more little benefits of my magic go away. But my life span is something in my blood. Its from a different magic that gives me my abilities. Simply put: I’m still going to stay around for 450 years. Maybe even longer. I have to stay with my wife for all time if I have to. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

His eyes lit up and he smiled and I felt my heart race being so close, “I promise.”

I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and he coiled his arms around my waist. Rhys used a cloud to close the door and he proceeded to love me once again. As long as he was with me I could do anything, I have my sorcerer husband. And he has me, his wife.

Nothing will keep us apart.


End file.
